The Legend of Candy Face: This Lost Scenes
by Vernie
Summary: Did Sonny really get hit with a log? What happened the night Sonny took refuge in Chad's tent? The lost scenes of The Legend of Candy Face.
1. Big Log

**Big Log**

Sonny Munroe's legs carried her through the woods at lightening speed. Running through the forest, as it turned out, had been a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. When she had bolted from camp, both the cast of _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls _had been more than a little upset with her; so much in fact, that they had already come up with a team exercise of their own - picking out a suitable log for hitting Sonny Munroe with. Though the angry mob was no longer on her tail, the idea of returning to camp right now was a frightful one.

Bolting down a loose-dirt hill, Sonny's foot caught an exposed root sending her face first into the layer of twigs and leaves the covered the forest floor. Sonny quickly stood herself up, dusted herself off, and continued her race into the wilderness. However, as she passed a giant Sequoia tree, a pair of hands caught her shoulders and pulled her back. Sonny, in return, emitted a high-pitched scream of distress.

"Hey easy," Chad told her, steadying her on her feet. His blue eyes studied her with what could easily be confused as worry had she not known him better.

"Easy for you to say! Nobody's looking to hit you with a log!"

He rolled his eyes. "Please Sonny, get real."

"Says the boy who suggested everyone pick out the log together. What, the one at camp wasn't big enough for you?"

"You really think I would purposely inflict physical pain on you?"

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Really, Sonny, really?"

"Well, you looked pretty bound and determined back there."

"I was just trying to freak you out," he admitted. "And hey, I guess it worked pretty well. You'd think you just spotted Big Foot out here-Wait, you didn't did you?" Chad's eyes grew wide his gaze traveled through the surrounding forest.

"You're an idiot," Sonny grunted. "And I have to go…get what's coming to me, I suppose."

"Ah," Chad smiled as he grasped Sonny's elbow before she could leave. "No one's going to hurt you, Munroe. Just let the others get over their blind rage before you go back. They'll cool down, they just need time."

"I don't know why everyone is so pissed at me," Sonny responded, huffing as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I was just trying to help end this ongoing feud."

"Sweet little Sonny Munroe, trying to fix the world one camping trip at a time," Chad replied, leaning against the tree behind him and sinking down to the ground to sit cross-legged. "Maybe their problem is your constant meddling in other's lives."

Sonny hesitantly took a seat next to him on the ground. "I'm just trying to make it easier for us all to work together in the same studio. The constant paranoia over pranks and parking spaces is getting old."

Chad leaned forward, bringing his hand up toward Sonny's face to grasp a leaf that had stuck in her hair. "It's easy, Munroe. Our two show's just don't interact with each other. Problem solved."

She frowned. "What? So we just never become friends?"

"Do you _want _to be friends?" Chad asked her with a smirk.

Her cheeks flushed slightly at the question. "I just don't think we should be required to hate each other because of the shows we're on."

"I don't hate you, Sonny. And I thought we _were _friends."

"Really?" she asked him, her eyes gleaming in a way that made him smile.

"Really."

Chad stood up, extending his hand to her. "Now let's get back. And if anyone comes at you with a log - well, they'll just have to go through me first."

Sonny smiled as she accepted his hand. Chad pulled her to her feet, not bothering to loosen his grasp as the two walked back to camp together.

**The End**

**A/N: **I wrote this because I have always wondered what happened after the log scene. I have an idea for a second chapter for this, which will be another lost scene from _The Legend of Candy Face. Lemme know what you think._


	2. Completely Platonic

**Completely Platonic**

After their run-in with Candy Face, it was early in the morning before the Randoms had gotten the chance to get back to sleep. Much to everyone's surprise, Chad had offered them refuge in the Mac Fall's "Tajma Tent" for the night. So that night the Randoms had spread their sleeping bags among the floor of the tent and in between the cots of the Mac Falls cast, except for Zora who had taken full advantage of the built-in closet. Sonny threw her sleeping bag down in the first empty space she could find, which coincidentally was right next to Chad's cot.

That night, despite her fatigue, Sonny still lie wide awake. Tomorrow Chad and the others would come up with a plan to defeat Candy Face. Sonny began to wonder what the others would think of her if they discovered that their prized possessions were not destroyed by the infamous serial killer with an incurable sweet-tooth, but by their very own Sonny Munroe. They were already angry at her for dragging them out into the middle of nowhere to bond and they would be even more furious once they discovered who Candy Face really was.

If she could get through the next couple of nights without sleep-walking, she would be in the clear. The two shows would have to give up and return back to work on Monday. But if she couldn't…

She heaved a giant sigh among her sleeping tentmates. '_I just won't sleep for the next 36 hours'_, she thought to herself, eyes drooping with exhaustion_. 'I just need to stay awake.'_

"Can't sleep?" Chad asked, peering over the edge of his cot down at her.

"I wish."

Chad stared at her, puzzled.

"It's just…this hard ground," she offered as an explanation.

"I'll never get why you Randoms insist on sleeping in bags. I mean, really?"

Sonny wrinkled her nose, frowning. "Uh, they're called _sleeping bags_ and plenty of people sleep in them when they camp out. We don't all need luxury Chad."

"Since when did a heated, memory foam cot become a luxury?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Hey, there's room up here," Chad suggested, patting the space next to him.

Sonny frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I doubt there's any room next to you for another person to comfortably sleep."

"Chloe and Mackenzie once spent three weeks trapped in the trunk of a car. I think we'll be fine."

Sonny snorted.

"Come on, you'll sleep a lot better up here than on that cold, lumpy ground."

Somewhat reluctantly, Sonny climbed out of her sleeping bag and onto the cot next to her very persistent campmate.

"Um, there's not quite enough room Chad."

"I'll scootch," he replied, inching his way backwards until he met the edge of the cot, accidentally rolling off the side and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow."

Sonny sighed, sitting up to make sure he was okay. "Never mind, I'm fine in my bag."

"No wait, move towards the edge a little more. We can both fit," he insisted again. "Just lie on your side and tuck in your arms," he said, moving back onto the cot next to her and lying down. As Chad settled in, they found their faces only centimeters away from one another. The two were now so close together that Sonny could feel Chad's heart beating rapidly against her.

"This is kinda weird Chad," Sonny admitted.

"Please Sonny," Chad smirked. "We're just two friends sleeping in a confined space together. Nothing weird about that."

"My arms are falling asleep," she whined, her arms crushed between the their two bodies.

"Turn the other way," Chad suggested. Sonny made the very difficult maneuver of rolling over on a cramped cot, emitting a quiet "Oof" as she did so. They now both faced the same direction, Sonny's back pressed against Chad's firm chest and her bottom tucked into the curve of his pelvis as their legs folded together. Their feet intertwined at the end of the cot while Chad's chin rested on the top of her head.

"See? This is completely platonic," Chad declared, his warm breath gently blowing through Sonny's hair as he spoke.

"Um, I think this is called spooning," Sonny answered, matter-of-factly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah, except your arm is sorta digging into my back."

"Oh, sorry," Chad replied, taking his arm and instead draping it heavily over her waist. Sonny began to protest, but stopped herself. Not that she actually enjoyed the feel of his strong, warm, and protective arms wrapped around her; it was just easier than asking him to move. Sure, that was it.

"How's that?" he asked her.

"It's nice," she admitted.

Chad smiled against her hair. "See? Much better than sleeping in a bag."

Sonny stayed silent for a moment, her mind wandering back to Candy Face, the broken GameGuy, Zora's Camera, and Senor Smoothie…

Feeling her tense somewhat in his arms, Chad pulled her even more tightly against his chest. "Hey, I told you I would keep you safe and I meant it," he whispered sincerely into her ear. "I won't let that deranged and insane creature of the night hurt you."

Sonny wasn't sure whether to feel comforted or insulted.

"Thanks Chad. That's…sweet," she said, relishing in the moment as she snuggled in his arms.

Sonny thought about how strange this situation was: Clinging to Chad's collar earlier that night, pleading for him to protect her as he hugged her back; and now, sharing a bed with him while he whispered words of comfort in here ear. If it weren't for the other eight campers that occupied the tent, or the fact that this was Chad Dylan Cooper, it would've seemed like a very intimate moment between two lovers. But no, this was Sonny and Chad - a strange roller coaster ride of a friendship between two people who had nothing in common. Two people who, on occasion, despised one another.

Sonny sighed, rolling her eyes at the thought of Chad being romantic toward _her_. She could've smacked herself for thinking such things. How ridiculous!

Chad rested his face against the top of Sonny's head as he took a deep breath through his nose.

"Did you just smell my hair?"

"Uh…no?"

Yes. _Completely Platonic._

**The End**

**A/N: I knew I wanted to write a missing scene for the evening the Randoms camped out in the Mac Falls tent. I thought it was too interesting of a situation to ignore. Review, please?**


End file.
